User blog:Imper1um/Maps Refactoring!
Hey everyone, I thought I would give you an update on what I'm working on lately. With the extraction of Enemy Appearance Rates, I thought it would be prudent to finally refactor the Maps Page. Here is what I plan on doing: The Maps page will actually be a graphical interface of the maps, organized by number, but I will name each area individually (to make it easy to reference). Each area will use the base graphics. I extract this directly from the flash files, to make it look decent. Now, I don't normally ask people to stop editing things, but one thing I ask is that, while you can keep the current maps updated, once I finish this major project, the idea is that I will merge it into the mainstream. For now, this will not change much. Everything that will be involved in the Refactor will be prefixed with "Refactor:," so its in a different namespace. Once everything is done with the Refactor (or things are mostly complete), I will move all of the Refactored files out of the Refactor namespace into the Main Namespace. I ask that, unless you can work with the code directly (where I'm extracting everything from), that you do not touch any of the pages with the "Refactor:" prefix. Thanks! Zac Refactor Update: June 04, 2014 So, I have been working on and off on the Refactor. I've made a few templates for the refactor including Template:Refactor, Template:Map, Template:Enemy and Template:EnemyBlock. These will be used throughout the refactor and make things much cleaner when looking at the page. Not to mention that it will be easy to do something like this: Example Encounter If you encounter, You have a chance of getting the thing, so get your LUK up. Continued So, this will look even better for your guides and such. Also, not to mention that it provides SV (Stage Value), which is the final piece for you to perfectly calculate your drop rate stats. It also includes APV (Appearance Point Value), which is the percentage chance that if you roll on the area table, that enemy will appear. One thing that I will be working on after the refactor is actually maneuvering around the guides so that its not one gigantic page. I'm not going to get rid of your guides specifically, but I am going to organize them so people can understand what they are looking at. Plus, the Wiki will be so much better organized. Refactor Update: June 08, 2014 Moving has been really crazy lately, so I haven't had the time to update the wiki due to problems with my office moving. I currently have 10 maps of monsters available to upload, but I haven't had the time to upload them (of which I have to upload 10 at a time, which is a pain). SV Values on Monsters Monsters now have their SV and Appearance Rates as part of the statblock. This allows you to see the Final Point Value (FPV) that you I explain in Point Value. I also added in the Enemy Appearance Rates into each of the stat blocks, so you will see how often you will see that enemy appear in the rate. This means that if an enemy has a 25% Appearance Rate, 1 out of 4 encounters will be that monster (according to statistics). This might be off by a few percentage points (Error ~0.3%) due to how the random calculation works, but its pretty accurate. Map Completions Currently, maps 1-3 are pretty much done. The new Template:EnemyBlock has helped out greatly with putting on the enemies with the correct stats in it. I will be extracting enemies directly into the template. Refactor Update: June 24, 2014 With MetroCon just around the corner, I've been devoting most, if not all, of my free time to my Hei Xiong RWBY Cosplay. I have a weapon to complete, and I have very limited time. I believe I will get it completed by the deadline on July 10th, as the weapon isn't as difficult as I thought. However, that also means I've been pushing out Inflation RPG Wiki Refactor from my free time. I have, however, got a few things done. Mass Image Upload As you can see, I uploaded as many pictures as I could, extracted from the game. With this, it marks the availability of every single enemy through the Eye Boss, and every single boss in the game. I'm glad I got admin rights, because uploading it would have taken me hours to manually upload each one. Bonus Speculation Try to keep your Bonus Speculation contained in the speculation zones. Confirm your claims, and communicate with each other. Do not apply any changes to the document that have not been confirmed by the community or code extraction. I don't know when I will get to Code Extraction for Bonuses, but its on my High To-Do List. Unfortunately, I have other things that take priority over editing the Wiki and doing Code Extraction, but I will get to it as soon as I can. Until then, make sure you mark speculation with the new Template:Speculation for the section, and note the Speculation tags. Task Request - Armors, Weapons and Accessories One thing that has not gone heeded yet is my comment in Armors, Weapons and Accessories. I would like someone to move the template to Column 2 and delete the duplicated information. Border Cleanup Borders have been cleaned up on Items and Enemies. It looks so much better now. It was a simple update, but I thought I would provide the information. Category:Blog posts